


Blink

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected reunion with an old friend. Drabble. Continuation. Please read the previous stories in the series first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

It is a meeting of Britain's most important citizens, and then some.  
The calm, suave voice of Mycroft Holmes is heard by one who intently listening for it.  
"Sherlock is convinced Moriarty is dead. He must, therefore, have an associate."  
"You trust your brother too much Mr Holmes. Perhaps I should remind you what happened the last time we listened to him." This new voice is cautious, reserved, but firm. Lady Smallwood, the eavesdropper realises.  
"Perhaps I should remind you it was your decision entirely to approach my brother about Magnussen." Silence meets his words."We must find Moriarty's associate, as soon as possible." He reiterates.  
The door bursts open and a woman dressed in rather old fashioned clothing enters.  
"Hello darlings! What, you don't recognise me? Let me help you a bit then. Well, I've just got a little question for you. Did Jim mention he was married?"  
Mycroft blinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mycroft. Absolutely adore him. So I'm going to leave this bit here now. The next few drabbles will be further back in the timeline, i.e before Jim or The Master died. I'll continue this timeline once I finish with a bit of work on the side...You'll see. Anyhow, I might've also disappointed my friend who gave me the prompts with this one. I'm guessing she expected Weeping Angels with a prompt like "blink". Please review! :)


End file.
